


We See Each Other.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anger, Angst, Beth Lives, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ficlet-ish, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rick is not a good person sometimes, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Short very short, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's quieter now.</p><p>Withdrawn.</p><p>Just like him.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly part 2-ish to You Against Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We See Each Other.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He's never believed in much. Never believed in the things most people did. Though he supposes he's still that way, despite everything.

But how can see the good when there's nothing left.

Nothing left in the world that even resembles what used to be there. 

Nothing left in _him._

But he's gotten so _good_ at hiding it from everyone. Pretending he doesn't like the feeling he gets when blood is stained on his hands.

Blood that he can't wash off because every day it gets thicker.

Soaks into him and feeds that need to keep going.

Protect what's his.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He finds her sitting there while he's on his patrol.

Denim clad legs kicking back and forth soft blue eyes staring at her boots.

She doesn't see him standing there.

Doesn't see him watching her.

He can see the same thing in her he sees every time he looks in the mirror.

\------------------------------------------------------------

She's just like him.

Survived a gunshot and come back to the world.

Survived all this time out here.

Survived Grady, and countless deaths, but she's not like she was that first day they met.

She's quieter now.

Withdrawn.

Just like him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He leaves her there.

Fading in the darkness when she looks up suddenly.

Powder blue eyes searching the darkness like she _knows_ there's something just beyond her sight line.

He just smiles.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He comes back later.

Blue eyes searching for her, but she's gone.

It doesn't take him long to find her.

It never does.

Because she always goes to the same spot. Standing on the catwalk overlooking the wall.

Sweater pulled tight around small, fragile curves.

She doesn't look back at him as he climbs up just keeps looking out over the wall.

Into the darkness.

A darkness he knows well.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't talk.

Doesn't ask where she's been or make the little small talk someone else would have.

He just stands there beside her. Blue eyes fixed on the same thing her own are fixated on.

"It's quiet," she says, suddenly filling the gap of silence between them.

"Peaceful," he says, before his eyes are turning toward her.

She doesn't say anything. Just pulls her sweater tighter around herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"They don't see us like we see each other," he says, icy blue staring at her. Watching her as if searching for a reaction to his words.

"No, they don't."

There's silence between them for a few moments the howl of the wind swirling just beyond the walls.

"But we see each other."


End file.
